THE WARLOCK'S SECRET
by mango.flavoured.sandwich
Summary: Magnus has been forever waiting for Clary Fray, ever since she had told him that she loved him when she was young, and when she grew up more, he got more attached to her and realized he loved her also, but Jocelyn didnt aprove. After three years, Clary shows up at Magnus's door step with the memory of him in her childhood. But, can love be restored? And what's the warlocks secret?
1. Faith

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Magnus's PoV.

_Sunlight flew out of Magnus Bane's crimson silk thin curtains, waking the warlock from his dreams. Morning light scattered here and there all over his dark purple bed covers, and his bloodline color carpet. He moaned and stretched his tattooed arms, and his stiff chest, waking himself from his deep sleep. He opened his catlike eyes, resting on a soft, warm pillow - his hair tussled messily over his forehead, shaken also in knots on his pillow. Magnus untangles his lengthy legs from his silky sheets, filled with sunlight warmth, and sits on the side of his bed, legs dangling. He plays with his dark black hair with his tanned skinned hands, breathing in the morning fresh air. The curtains blew wildly from each of the windows in his large bedroom, making small hairs on the back of Magnus's neck and back rise. _

Magnus hears a small knock on the door of his three bedroom apartment, and he gets off his bed, carpet shaping at his small feet. His long pajama pants drag softly in the ground as he walks slowly to the banging door, leaving his chest bear. Magnus opens the plain door quietly with no expression on his face then, he sees her. Clarissa Fairchild - daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern - though she didn't look as he knew her, she had grown and by now she would be about fifteen or sixteen years of age though, she was beautiful, with dark red long curls, delicate posture and face, pale, and large gorgeous green eyes, like her mothers. Clarissa was standing with three boys - one tall, muscular and slim with bronze blonde hair, gold heavy eyes and pale skin, one that was a little smaller and had rustled brown bed hair, big black glasses hiding his bushy eyebrows and dark black brown eyes and also one with the same posture as the first but, black hair and blue darting eyes and crooked smile- another girl - with long black silky hair, beautiful blue eyes and a glamorous look- all the small age though the boy with the short black hair and blue eyes did look a little more elder.

Magnus knew why they were there, he could tell by the marks of the forearms and collarbones, that they were Shadowhunters just like Jocelyn and the others which means, Clarissa knows.

"Magnus Bane?" Clarissa observed Magnus's bear chest with her glorious eyes.

"The High Warlock Of Brooklyn." Magnus said, clearing his throat, smiling.

"I'm Clary Fray." Clarissa pointed to her self. That must be her nickname she prefers, Magnus thought. "And this is Jace Wayland," She pointed to the bronze hair boy, leaning on the wall next to the door, giving a small wave.

"Alec and Isabelle Lightwood." Clarissa pointed to the two dark hair teenagers, looking awfully uncomfortable and out of place.

"And Simon Lewis," She then points to the slouching boy with the bed hair and glasses. She looks back at Magnus with now worried eyes, "We need your help."

Magnus shifts his weights and his cat eyes wonder to the five teens on his door step, looking tired and hungry. "Would like to come in?" Magnus gestures his hand to the inside of his apartment. Clarissa, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon stubble through the door in a line, walking down the hallway, then, to the dining room. in silence. Magnus followed shutting the door, smirking.

Sighing, they all sit down at the wooden table in the dining room shaped like a large circle, though Magnus stood next to the window, leaning against the polished sill. They stared at him with worried, tired eyes, "What must be the problem?" Magnus asks them.

"I remember." Clarissa told Magnus.

"Remember?" Magnus echoed. She can't possibly remember, Magnus thought.

"I remember - remember you."

"I don't see how you need help with that. Unless you don't want to know me, then, still I can do anything about that." Magnus mutters, trying to advoid the truth.

"You're Magnus. You're ... a" Clarissa started to say,

"I'm a what?" Magnus interrupted her with a laugh, the rest of the audience, just stared at Magnus with a smirk.

"You're warlock." Clarissa said, spurting the words out like knives, stubbing into Magnus's stomach. Magnus got struck by the truth he didn't say anything.

"My mother Jocelyn made you take away my fears and memories every year. Though, you kept visiting me and my mom even when you didn't need to. You wrote to me, secretly, under the name Meow. I have been here, I remember, countless times when my mom thought I was in danger. I remember you protecting me from my nightmares I had, projecting happy dream into my mind, laying with me and hugging me when I was asleep." Magnus couldn't take anymore, he could see tear shredding from Clarissa eyes, dripping down her cheeks, though all Magnus could do was walk vastly out of the room with three simple strides and burst in to his need room, slamming the door behind him.

Magnus clasped down on his red soft carpet, back leaning on his plain bedroom door, knees up to his bear chest which was hammering quickly every panicked heartbeat. Magnus couldn't keep his breathing even, and his yellow-green cat eyes started to tear. Clary, Magnus thought. My Clary. He wiped his eyes, head leaning on wood of his door, chin up in the morning air. Becalmed himself down, and listened to the murmurs on the other side of the door.

"Clary, he isn't going to talk. You can't wait here forever for him to come out." A young male voice told Clary, sounding like they were on the other side of his bedroom door. "Come on, Clary, let's go."

"The only reason I came here is to know if, there was some else out there that actually cares about me. Obviously whoever this boy is to my past, he cared for me and now that Luke and Jocelyn are dead, and can't answer my questions, I need him to." Magnus stopped listening to the two talk, and starting thinking. Jocelyn is dead? But how? Who? And why? I know that Clary knows about the Shadowhunters, that pretty obvious, but I can't tell her anything. Though, I only left her and her mother so Clary can grow up and Jocelyn can have a daughter to love, I did love Clary. I wanted to protect, more than anything in the world and now, she is here in my apartment, on the other side of my bedroom door ready to know everything and anything.

Magnus knew what he had to do. He stood up from leaning on the door and opened it with a deep breathe. Magnus leaned his shoulder lightly on the frame of his door, looking at Clary of whom was crouched down on the tiles of the hallway, back leaning against the white wall, alone, staring at Magnus with sad, worried eyes. "You mother knew me. We were old friend of some sorts. She wanted to protect you from the memories of evil." Clary stood up, as Magnus began talk.

"She was a young retired ShadowHunter, starting to be a mother. So helpless, innocent, and beautiful. I wanted to help her." Magnus looked down at his bear feet and back at Clary, arms dangling at her sides, slouching, tears running down her flush cheeks.

"How old are you?" Clary struggled to say, voice chuckled up and pitchy.

"I have been Seventeen for 806 years."

"How long have you known me?" Clary asked Magnus, walking slowly closer to him, and a tear ran down his face in happiness to see her face once again.

"You were two years of age when I first saw you."

"When did you leave?" Clary said looking, anxious.

"When you were thirteen." Magnus choked up as she kept moving towards him.

"And - and why did you leave?"

Magnus hesitated.

"Please tell me, why." Clary pleaded.

"Because, you said you loved me and -" Magnus stuttered, eye filled with anger, relief, despise and he was so grateful to feel all this because through all of those feelings, he knew he felt love. Love for this young girl that he was so sad to let go and know he did have to. There was no one to stop him.

"And you loved me too." Clary finished Magnus's sentence.

Magnus nodded. "Jocelyn didn't approve of course. So, I left." He shrugged, eyes burning.

Clary started breaking out in tears, and ran to him, hugging her small arms around her his bear stomach, her ear leaning on his chest. His face rushed with heavy tears, and face fell to her top of her soft hair on the top of Clary's head, smelling like strawberry and ash. "I have no where to go, Magnus. I have no one left." Clary mumbled.

Heart broken by Clary's shredding good dreams that turned to dark and damaging nightmares, he offers, "You can stay here." and Clary tightens her hug around him, and looks up to his yellow shining cats eyes with crying green scarlette eyes.

"Thank you." She says to Magnus, stepping in her tip-toes, trying to reach Magnus's angel like face, she re-wraps he arms around his neck. Magnus looks at her with desiring eyes, leans slightly down to her fragile face. They lean in to each other, close, they can fell each other heartbeats pumping fast. Magnus wraps his muscular arms around Clary's waist, finally. Clary lightly brushes Magnus's lips gently, and Magnus kisses back more stronger. Clary gasped at the surprise and loosened her gasp on Magnus's neck, and releases her lips from his, them both smiling.

_"I have been waiting for that for three years." Magnus whispered, moving a long strand of Clary's out of her face, though she was leaning close to him, warmly. _

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MAGNUS ISN'T BI-SEXUAL IN THIS, AND I THOUGHT WHAT WOULD IT BE LIKE IF MAGNUS AND CLARY WERE ACTUALLY AN 'ITEM'. AND I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT IT, OF COUSRE THIS IS JUST CHAPTER ONE AND SO I AM PLANNING TO WROTE SOME MORE. (PLEASE DON HATE ME)**


	2. He's found you

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Clary's PoV.

_"I have been waiting for that for three years." Magnus's voice softened into a whisper. He moved one of his tattooed hands from her waist to Clary's face and moved a long strand of her hair away from her pale face, tucking it behind her ear, and cupping he cheek._

"I sorry." Clary said, releasing her arms from Magnus's neck and placing them on his chest, felling his heart beat and small crafted muscles. His eyes - drifty and memorizing - we're looking down to her through his long dark eyelashes, with a amazing smile. Clary's eyes were more focused on the innings on Magnus's shoulders, arms, ribs, and collarbone, each looking different like they had their own story.

"What for?" Magnus asked her with a confused look on his face, pure with striking features showing his warlock individuality and magic.

"For just rushing in here unexpectedly, and asking for answers." Clary told, looking down at her hands tracing a swirly tattoo on his collarbone looking like a star on flames. "And for kissing you."

Magnus was playing with a little curl of Clary's hair behind her ear, twirling in between his long fingers, leaning down to reach her lashious pink lips, making Clary look up to see what he was doing and Magnus kissed her once again, brushing his lips lightly on hers, and looking down to her when he finished, surprising her. "Don't be sorry about anything," Clary searched his face with her wide green eyes that reflected in his cat like eyes. "You being here , made everything better."

Clary released a giggle unintentionally. Then, there as a clear of a throat at the end of the hallway, and Clary pushed a little away from Magnus, but, Mugnus kept a hold of her around her waist. Jace Wayland stood at the end of the sunlit hallway, with his hands in his black jean pockets, slouching. He smirked, tilted his head admiring the view of Clary and Magnus. Why did he have to interrupt? Clary thought, looking at Jace grimly. "Honestly you two. I know this is like a family reunion but, there is a bedroom open right behind you." Jace chuckled in his sarcastic tune of voice.

"What do you want Jace?" Magnus slashes an attitude and his eyes daggered to Jace like yellow green razors.

"Calm down warlock, I just came to tell, Clary that we are going." Jace looks at Clary with sympathetic eyes, like he was worried to leave her alone with Magnus, a childhood memory and friend of her past.

Clary looked at Jace and she knew something was wrong. His face was worried, more worried than anything, but, strong and when she really listened to the sounds in the apartment, there was nothing - it was silent, so silent it was deafening.

Clary kept her look on golden Jace with her scared eyes, and she noticed he took his two hands out of his pockets with a sound which was surprising because he was handcuffed with melt shackles, which gleamed in the light, that Clary didn't notice before. He was slashed dozens of fresh bleeding cuts on his hands, looking like his hands had been clawed or whipped surrounded by light purple and blue bruises.

Jace was giving small signals that didnt make much noise, they were to stop, stay and be quiet. He then soon, pointed to the purple and red classy bedroom behind Magnus. She saw a large window that was wide open with dark crimson thin curtains blowing in frontof it. She nodded back to Jace, Clary knew what he meant. He meant escape out the window and that's exactly what she was going to do.

In a hurry she turned to Magnus, of whom was watching Jace tip toped ever so quietly away from the hallway. "Magnus, do you know what's happening?" Clary whispered to him.

"He's found you." Magnus looked down to Clary with worried eyes, placing his hand around his waist to her hand, and walked slowly to the room behind him.

The room he locked himself in, Clary thought, this must be his room. She looked around the room, and was beautiful.

It had about three large windows in the massive room with, blood like color carpet that was soft on you feet, a dark purple bed, his blankets were messy and silky. He had a old looking Victorian leather brown couch below a window with crimson curtains. Beside the bed were classy wooden polished bedside tables with crystal desk lamps. Magnus's roo, was decorated with a Persian maroone rug with creamy flowers embellished around the frizzled edge laying between the couch and the wooden double bed. But what Magnus said, struck Clary's attention more than the glamorous bedroom of a warlock, "Who found me?" Clary whispered the loudest she could.

Magnus moved to the nearest window and opened the curtains, striking Clary's eyes with the morning sunlight, "Valentine." He said, ducking through the window and sat on the sill, his pajamaed legs gangling over the edge. Clary looked down to herself, she was wearing tight blue denim jeans, red t-shirt, a leather jacket and black cottoned with white laces and soles joggers.

"Don't you need a shirt?" Clary looked back at Magnus, laughing at him shivering. He turned to her, and pointed to the big wardrobe next to the door, that Clary didn't see. She opened the big wardrobe, and there was a wooden chest of monogamy draws. clary dragged out a draw that seemed that it was the shirt draw, and picked out one of the shirts that was on the top of the folded piles, it was a grey plain t-shirt that showed the collarbones on Magnus when he pulled it on, still hanging from the sill of his bedroom looked down, took a deep breathe, breathing through his nose and when he was ready, and jumped off the sill.

Clary watched him land on his feet, and height wasn't that far down, she could jump that. Magnus pulls arms out, looking like was going to catch Clary. She sat on the windowsill, looking down to the cement and the streets of New York, bordered by buildings and autumn orange trees. Clary took a deep stuttering breath threw her throat, and closed her eyes and jumped just as a grey haired man, with a ash brown beard charged into the room, yelling, "No!"

Clary her eyes flattered open, and was relieved that Magnus did in fact catch her, holding her back and legs, her was ear leaning on his chest hearing his perfect heartbeat, thudding evenly. Magnus placed Clary down in her feet, leaving her standing, and him wrapping his arms around her petite waist. Clary looks up to the window, of which looks high than she thought when she jumped off the polished sill and there standing and looking down at her with cruel like grey like blue eyes was the man, and he his hand were leaning where she sat. Magnus whispered in her ear, "That's Valentine." Magnus let go of Clary gently, turned and walked away.

Clary looked at the smiling man -that was drifting away from the window into the darkness of Magnus's bedroom- and then followed Magnus that was far a head of her. "What does Valentine want with me?" Clary shouted at Magnus back, he turned on his bear feet making gravel on the cement, crunch. He looked at her, trying to catch up to him, his eyes drifty from the sun in his eyes, though they shone and sparkled.

Clary stopped just in front of the warlock of her child him dreams, and looked at him with wonder. But, it wasn't the wonder of fairy tales and magical myths, no, this was reality. She looked at him miserable with wonder, like she was going to die, and she knew that wasn't the worst outcome. Magnus looked at her, like she always could of remembered, but, his spells stopped her from that. He was so familiar, especially his messy black hair that was usually spiked and glittered. But, he had added some tattoos during the years on his arms. Also, Clary knows that Magnus wear makeup, to more mystical and mysterious but, it looked like he just got out of bed, clear pores and face. He breathed in one more clear breathe, "Valentine is-" He hesitated, struggling to make out his words.

"Magnus, I need to know," Clary placed her hand on his forearm comforting him, to insure him that he can tell her.

"I'm sorry, Clary." Magnus apologizes, shaking his head, looking worried.

"Magnus. What is it?"

_"Valentine is your father, Clary." Magnus tell her, rushing his words out of his mouth, one quick gasp comes out Clary's mouth just as a gun shot is sounded out of silence and blue blood scattered from Magnus's chest, staining Clary's red shirt, making it look tie died._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(PLEASE DON'T HTE ME) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Damaged

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Magnus's PoV.

_"Valentine is your father, Clary." Magnus told her in a husky voice, rushing out his words. Clary released a quick gasp when, a sudden striking sound nourishes the air, in terror. A gunshot. Pain strikes Magnus vastly is chest, blood pumping threw the fresh wound. Clary's face filled with horror in a blur as another sound of a gun hits Magnus in the hip, forcing him kneel down on gravelly cement of walkway of the awakening street. Clary and another dark shadowy figure rushes to Magnus's side. "What-Clary, what happened?" The familiar voice said, finally in worry. It was Jace, kneeling down to touch Magnus's shoulder, looking at Clary._

"I don't know. He just got shot." Clary voice sounded so damaged, so hurt and just pained more for Magnus, he just exhaled out a deep breathe, making the two panic more. Magnus saw Jace look at the bloody gash on Magnus's hip, and looks around to the more active street.

"This is a mundane bullet." Jace told Clary, still with searching golden eyes. Clary's hand traced the curly black hairs at the black of Magnus's neck, trying to comfort him.

"Does that mean anything? Is he going tone ok?" Magnus frees his hand from supporting his bullet hole in his chest, and cups Clary's watery face, her flesh felt hot and soft. Magnus tired to look at her with happy -relieved even- eyes but she didn't see it that way. She saw another innocent family member getting hurt and she blamed it on herself.

"It means I am going- to be ok." Magnus staggered for his words, though the wounds won't heal instantly, they will heal in time. Because he had forgotten that only a crafted weapon of a warlock himself will be able to help a human kill him. Clary didn't look so sad anymore, but, tears still filled her green gorgeous eyes that Magnus always adored and loved.

"Is that true?" Clary ask Jace, her shaken hands holding Magnus's hand that was cupping her face, letting the tears of relief run down her cheek, to Magnus's forearm.

"Yes. He will be ok in a few minutes." Jace nods at her. Clary laughs and hugs Magnus softly, maki more pain for him, though now he didn't care about the pain, about the guilt, about anything. He had what he wanted. He had her there in his aching arms, the girl he had been dreaming of ever since he layer eyes on her. He told her he had been waiting for that kiss for three years, no, that was a lie. What really he was waiting for was the girl who understood him, loved him and care for him than anything else and he had been waiting for that girl for many, many, many centuries. Even when he watched people he love die, like his family, friends and even enemies, he knew he would have her that would take away his pain. Magnus didn't who or even what would take away those countless time he cried and suffered but, now it didn't even matter because, the pain was gone and surprisingly the gun shot wounds as well.

It had been a few minutes, and he felt much better. clary and him were still in a soft embrace, though Jace went to see if Valentine had left Magnus's trash three bedroom apartment.

"Thank you, Magnus." Clary's soft voice told him, head leaning on his good side of his chest, her mystical heartbeat was so different, so individual -so Clary- it was nothing Magnus had encountered in his long lifetime. It had its own beat that was pure, and he had the chance to finally hear it, as he had never heard before.

"You shouldnt be thanking me. I should be thanking you. I mean- what's mean to say is, thank you Clary." Magnus looked up to the cloudy sky, mesmerized by the shapes the fluffy white clouds made.

"I didn't do anything. All I did is risk you being killed." Clary huffed.

"Clary I have been dead for the past eight long centuries, because I had been ever waiting to have someone in my life, that could take the pain of being that old away. Everything I had lived through was like your nightmares you had when you were a child, though, they were reality to me. I was waiting for someone to awake me from the dead, and make my life worth living eternity. I was waiting for you Clary." Magnus moved his focus to her curl locks of her hair acros his chest and in her face.

"You were?" Clary looked up at him just millimeters from his lips, looking into his cat like eyes.

"I was and I never want to feel alone again." Magnus's voice feel into a whisper as Clary's face crept close to him.

"You won't be, Meow." Clary chuckled lightly to Magnus lips gently, pressing them on his. He pushed his lips more delicately back on hers, with a small charming smile. They was a slight cough in the background, like a throat being cleared and a chuckle of a irritating laugher followed. Magnus let go of Clary to look at the golden teenager wearing black. Jace.

"Why do you always have to intrude at the good scene?" Magnus hisses at Jace, even though he was laughing a little. Magnus struggled to sit up, making Clary to retreat to her feet. He stiffly got his knees to his chest, pajamas covered with blood slouches and dirt and Magnus's arms supporting himself behind him.

"Easy, warlock," Jace put his hand up a little bit, showing Magnus he means him no harm. "I'm just here to see if you guys are ok. But, the crazy make out scene happening there was a bit of a give away that you guys are fine." Jace smirked at us.

"I'd like to thank you, Shadowhunter. For saving mine and Clary's life." Magnus nodded to Jace in gratitude, but Jace didn't show any signs of exceptence of the gesture.

"Actually it was a win, win for me." Jace waved of the silent moment.

"And what do you mean by that?" Clary asked with an minor attitude.

"Well, I save you guys asses which means creating a distraction. Which also means me, Isabelle, Alec and rat boy escape through the front door."

"You sold us off as bate?!" Magnus grouches at Jace with a mean tune.

"You know, I am starting to hate the nicknames you call Simon." Clary ignores the comment Magnus gave, and sighed at the deadly handsome look he was giving Jace with his warlock cats eyes.

"That's not a nickname. He drank some faerie potion of Magnus's, before Valentine and his crew arrived and he turned into a rat." Jace laughed as he pointed to the small furry brown creature in Isabelle's hands, looking like a rat. Then, Clary ran over to Jace vastly and slapped him hard in the chest with all her might, making him set aback and cheek red and inflamed with a hand mark.

"Aow. What was that for?!" Jace screeched at the top of his voice, eyes gleaming good with anger.

"That, Dick, was for letting my best friend turn into a rat!" Clary cried at him.

Magnus looked at them, tilting his face, laughing, "Clary, that's no right to treat your brother."

_"What?" Clary asked in question, so confused and so was Jace. Then, Magnus relished what he had done. They don't know, Magnus thought to himself, what will I do?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Like a kitchen knife

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Magnus's PoV.

**Previously on;** THE WARLOCK'S SECRET:

_Magnus and Clary escaped and Isabelle and the others are fine. But, unintentionally, Magnus accidentally tells Clary and Jace that they are related -meaning they are brother and sister. And now, he doesn't know what to tell them. Will he lie or tell the truth?_

_"I thought - I thought you two knew. You know what, just forget about it." Magnus told them. I have ruined everything, Magnus thought to himself, Jocelyn was meant to tell them. But, she's gone._

"Forget it?!" Clary cried, "How can we forget that?"

"I shouldn't of said anything. I just thought that you two knew!" Magnus shook off the dirt pajamas and stood up, arms dangling and lonely for Clary's warm waist.

"Well, it's obvious we didn't." Jace snapped at Magnus, looking really mad, but the look on Clary's face when she looked at Jace now, was with uncertain love, and it was excrusionating for Magnus to watch as tear filled her eyes.

"I thought Jonathan was dead." Clary told Magnus, still looking at Jace.

"Clary, I'm not Jonathan. That would mean my father was-" Jace breathed heavily.

"Valentine?" Magnus asked him, and Jace nodded face filled with horror. "It's true."

"No, my father is Michael Wayland, he died when I was young." Jace told Magnus.

"How old were you, when he passed?" Magnus tilted his head again, look both at Clary and Jace. It's weird, Jace looks like him and Clary looks like Jocelyn, he thought.

"Ten." Jace's voice softened.

"Ah. And who disappeared that very same day?"

"What are you saying? Valentine is my father, Michael Wayland?"

"It doesn't matter right now, and I don't know all the gossip, but, it is possible." Magnus told him, trying to calm Jace down but it really work. Jace dashed over to Magnus with angry golden eyes, Jace's cheek still a flaming red from Clary's slap. Jace reached Magnus just centimeter away, pulled a gleaming metal like dagger out of his pocket and stabbed Magnus with that weapon, looking like a kitchen knife that was on Magnus's marble bench in his apartment. Magnus fell to the ground, eyes wide looking at the fading figure of Jace in shock. Magnus kneeled down once again, his lungs huffing and Jace followed with a smile on his sarcastic face. "You know, for 806 year old warlock, your very easy to hurt. You should know better to not trust anyone." Jace laughed.

The pain struck Magnus like getting hit in the gut with a gardening rake, but worse. A smaller ache in his stomach reached up through his body, but gave him a huge rush of addreline. But, Magnus's body started to spasm wildly, as Jace received the knife out of the gash in his abdomen, getting thick dark blue blood dripping from the steel blade. "What the hell, Jace?!" Clary screamed running to Magnus's suffering side.

"He lied to you Clary." Jace hissed, "I kill liars."

"He isn't a demon, Jace. He is a warlock."

"Warlocks are half demon, Clary. They are liars just like their demon mother or father."

"I came here, to know the truth, Jace. I had only known him for a few minutes and I am only starting to remember some memories of my childhood and he is in all of them. We tracked him down and now, he had told me that Valentine was my father and yours, and I think that was the truth, not a lie. He is nothing like a demon, Jace." Clary told Jace when Magnus's bloody wound was fully healed leaving dry blue thick circle of liquid on his grey-blue shirt.

"Well, I don't believe it that - that we could possibly be related."

_"You didn't have to stab me, just to prove your point." Magnus yelled in a huffed voice. I guess I did deserve that, Magnus thought to himself, Jocelyn is probably punishing me. Magnus struggled to sit up again, and finally go to his feet, "I knew I should of stayed in bed this morning." Magnus laughed, stretching is stiff biceps and his muscles in his stomach, chest and legs. Magnus raffled his black hair with his tanned hands, closing his cats eyes. Jace had walked off with a grunt, and Clary tried not to look at Magnus, avoiding smiling at her warlock._

**SOME EPICNESS IS GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER THAT... SO I AM CUTTING THIS CHAPTER SHORT AND IT IS TO BE CONTINUED WITH A DIFFERENT CHARACTER'S PoV. YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

**TELL ME WHAT OU THINK OF THE PAST 4 CHAPTERS, AND SOME GOOD IDEAS ABOUT THE NEXT EVENTS AND WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Feelings for her

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Jace's PoV.

_Jace left Magnus and Clary before he did something to either of them, something he would regret, forever. He was confused, there was no way Clary could been his sister. He would of known if she was, like feel something about her, something different. She's nothing like him, she's more caring, loving and brave. Jace is - Jace didn't know what he was in her eyes_.

He made it through the smashed wooden front door of Magnus's trashed apartment with bits of spiked wood of chairs and feathers from the lounge cushions on the floor of the entrance hallway. Jace entered the sun lit lounge where cracked glass of picture frames, sword marks sliced the antique brown leather couches and broken coffee table. Isabelle had made it back inside and was sitting, crying on the damaged couch holding Simon in her pale grazed hands. The side of Izzy's face had a thick reddish scrape from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her chin, bleed softly down from her neck to the collar of her white dress. Next to her, patting her back softly was Alec, who was badly injured on his beer marked arm with a dagger still plunged deep into his forearm, uncomfortably. They both needed Iraze - the healing Rune.

Jace walked over to Alec and chucked his stele from Jace's pocket to Alec's lap, "You need to get that thing out of your arm, Alec." Jace pointed to the blood dripping from the knife in Alec's arm. Alec strongly wrote Iraze below the gash, and puffed out a chuck of air in relief. The dagger fell out of Alec's arm, to the wooden polished floor, with fresh blood dripping everywhere. Jace looked at the dagger, admiring the red handle and silver linking swirling the name, W. Herondale. There was something familiar about that name that made Jace have a feeling that he had seen the knife before, in a dream or nightmare. Alec gave Jace's stele to Isabelle who had settled down a little, and wiped away her tears that were running down her most gorgeous face.

Alec looked at Jace after Isabelle shook the Iraze on her collarbone so, the healing wound go straight to her face before anything else. "Clary and High Warlock, ok?"

"Yeah, they are ok. Magnus took more a beat than, Clary." Jace laughed.

"Wow. Get anything out of him?" Alec asked, laughing with Jace. The little rat in Isabelle's hands made a small mouse like pitchy sound, when Isabelle hugged it. Shut up Simon, Jace thought, Stupid mundane ruins the fun.

"Just that he has no idea what me and Clary are. Though, he cought up on to the part about Valentine."

Isabelle got up, looking much better. "Excuse me, I am going to lay down."

"You ok?" Jace asked her, and all she did is look at him with worried blue eyes and nod.

Alec and Jace watched Isabelle retreat to the bedroom neares to the front door, down the hallway and looked Alec looked back at Jace, "And that's all Clary knows?" Alec sounding anxious as Jace looked to him.

"For now. But, if she stays here... She'll start to remember."

"I doubt it. She was too young, to even keep track or even now what happened."

"That's true. But, we can't risk it." Jace whined that sounded pleadingly.

Alec tilts his head with a wide smirk and looks at Jace with bright blue eyes, "You're not getting feelings for her, are you?"

"Of course not. I remember what you had taught me, love is to destroy. I know what I am doing."

"Good, because I don't want you to ruin me must diabolical plan, yet."

"I won't." Jace looked at Alec with scared eyesore he picked up the bloody dagger.

"That's good. Because this body is annoying me, and I don't care if I just slip-" Alec held the knife carefully and moved it gently to his own neck, piecing the Herondale dagger in to his pale skin, making blood drip down thickly down to his shadowy collarbone.

"Please, don't!" Jace tried to walk to stop Alec from hurting himself even more, but he stopped anyway.

"Now you know what I'll do if you fall in love with my daughter, are we clear?" Alec hissed his unnatural tone, like he was another person... Because he was.

"Yes, Valentine." Jace closed his eyes, as Alec lowered the knife to his black trousered lap.

_"Don't you mean, father?" Alec chuckled evilly as the smashed in front door made a cracking door, Alec seemed to laugh like his normal self, make Jace give a smile of relief to hear it and then, Magnus and Clary came into the room holding hand which made Jace stiffen and frown. Shit, Valentine is going to kill me, Jace thought to himself, I have fallen for her, for the one girl can't ever have._

**UH-OH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? CUTTING IT SHORT AGAIN (SORRY) JUST TO BREAK SOME TENSION TO IT. BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE INSTORE!**

**LIKE WHY VALENTINE HAS POSSESSED ALEC LIGHTWOOD'S BODY NOT ANYONE ELSE? TELL ME YOUR IDEAS.**

**AND I'D LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN.**

**THEY MADE BE LAUGH AND GIVE ME SOME GREWT POINTERS. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND STAY TUNED FOR SOME UNDYING CLARY/MAGNUS/JACE/ISABELLE/ALEC/VALENTINE/SIMON**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Not even Jace is perfect

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus And Clary.**

Clary's PoV.

_Clary walked down Magnus's surely trashed apartment building, with the warlocks warm and smooth hand locked in her like a jigsaw puzzle. Something he'd even waiting for a very long time, Clary thought. They entered the damaged sunlit room close to each other's sides and saw two figures laughing in the shadowy distance. One was sitting down on the shredded lounge, and one frowned at me as he looked over, standing stiffly in front of the boy sitting down. Alec and Jace. Brothers and Parabati, no one could ever get close to Jace like Alec could, make him smile and laugh. No one, not even Clary knew Jace and how he saw the world, but, sometimes she wondered why around her, why did he so - so scared. They looked at us with their eyes, but, Clary's eyes focused on Jace's. They were so lonely though, most amazing. Jace's golden blonde hair flicked over his forehead and ears, with white dust and concrete gravel messily layed on the front of his leather jacket and on his shoulders. They kept quiet, just looking at each other emotionless. Then a drifty voice came out of Jace's mouth, still looking so glum with a straight line as a mouth, "Clary, can I talk to you?"_

Clary lets go of Magnus, and strode over to Jace of whom was moving down the hallway. Magnus stayed in the same spot as Clary looked back to him and made a weird face, making him laugh. Jace stopped in the middle of the hallway, next to a cabinet in the wall, and leaned his back against it, hands in his pockets. His sad face looked at Clary as she stopped in front of him. "What's wrong?" He breathed heavily, trying to hesitate. "If this is about the brother and sist-"

"Don't say that word." He lashed his words at Clary. What does he mean? What's wrong? Can't except the fact that we are related, Clary thought. Jace stood up straight, his back from the wall and took his grazed hands out of his pockets and moved them slowly up onto Clary's shoulders. His eyes, Clary thought, his eyes look so - so damaged. "Don't say that word, because then I have to except the fact that the only girl that has won over my heart and trust - in a single month- is falling for a warlock and is my - my sister."

"Jace," Clary said lowering her voice, looking at him with such sympathy. Is this really what he truly feels? I mean this is Jace, Clary thought, he is so cut off from the world, so broken. Jace's muscular marked and scared arms slid down her leathery arms, giving her arms a tingling sensation and moved slowly around to Clary's stomach and supporting her back bone with his comforting hands, so gentle but, not to gentle that Clary fells fragile. Clary's glittering green eyes faced him, watching Jace's golden eyes look down at her with now so much desire, he didn't even look scared. His bronze hair hiding half of his forehead, and his chest, hands and shoulders trembled.

"When I first saw you," He chooked his words, "I thought that you are a mundane, and I don't need you. Then, I got to know you, and I realized you are nothing I thought you were. You are smart, funny, beautiful, and - and brave. When, I finally knew this all, I knew what I wanted, and I wanted to have and love was - was you. But, when I excepted the fact that I loved you, I realized that you were gone." Clary took a deep breath, and a warm rush of pain entered her stomach, like a ball of flame, nourishing her insides. It was a good pain and she relieved herself with a small tear that ran down her cheek as Jace said his last huffled sentence moving comfortably towards her, with the warmth of his black Shadowhunter gear making her smile dimly, she felt safe in his arms. Clary's lips in just a tiny breathe distance to his, as he said in a whisper looking at her small smile,"I still love you, Clary."

"You - you love me?" Clary smiled even larger than before and tilted her head, her eyes moved up and pointed unconsciously to his parted lips. She blinked away from his nearly perfect face with only a small chip on his tooth, when he smiled that reminded Clary that no one - not even Jace - is perfect. Magnus, she thought, Magnus is real, not this. "If you want me to choose you over Magnus... I am sorry, Jace but, it's Magnus I am going to choose, and it's always going to be Magnus. I have only met Magnus, but I know I have known him, my whole life." Jace let go off Clary's waist, and stepped away from her, nearer to the wall he was leaning on. Clary carried on, explaining, "I don't want to pick sides, Jace. So, don't let me. I do love you," His eyes flashed at the three words, like Clary had lighten up the hallway in brightness. "but, I think we are better as friends." Jace's eyes drifted off her face got the ground, "Jace?"

_Jace's eyes rose from the white tiles on the ground, near his feet - with rage. He breathed one deep breathe like, Jace was mad, Clary could see it in his eyes, "You can go to hell, Clary." He stormed off to the white distance at the end of the hallway, leaving Clary lonely, once again in the darkness with no one to hold, but herself._

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**NOW WHAT'S BETTER THAN A LOVE TRIANGLE?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Afraid of not being afraid

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus And Clary.**

Isabelle's PoV.

_Isabelle woke up in a room, that wasn't as glamorous and familiar as her bedroom in the institute, then she realized she had feel asleep in one of Magnus's bedrooms in his apartment. The memories of the resent events that had happened on this ghastly day tremored through her mind in a flash of photos of Valentine throwing her across the living room making the smash the glass in photo frames to the floor boards, in bloody glitter, gleaming in the sun. The blood came from her face, with bits of glass cutted her skin down her right side of her delicate pale face, making it grave and bruised. She layer there in fright as she heard, yelling of Jace and Magnus, making crushing and banging noises out in the distance of the apartment. She then, hears Clary crying out to Magnus to the nearing silence of the two boys shouting, and making the wall tremble. Isabelle was scared of what was out there, but, why was she so terrified of her laughing brother she could hear? It was Alec. She knew that. But, she knew when something was a little off about Alec. Did she knew what? Don't be silly, Isabelle, she told herself._

She sighed, rolling over against the dark green silk covers, turning to a brown rat in a small ball, asleep. Simon? The rat was Simon, and he was right where Isabelle left him. Though, when she tried to go to sleep, she couldn't it was to quiet in the apartment, for her liking and she was worried about Alec. But, should I go out there? After what happened, She thought to herself, I don't think I can fact that again. No, Isabelle is stronger than that, a simple thought crossed her mind, a voice actually. Jace's voice. She had heard hims say that every time Alec thought something was wrong with his sister and Jace always believed that she was stronger than anyone he'd ever met. Isabelle was simply afraid to not me afraid, but what would Jace do? He wouldn't be afraid, she told herself, smiling as she sat up crossing her legs making the covers in a big flat ball below her.

The rat beside her awoken with a tiny squeak, "Sorry Simon." She whispered to the little animal running up the big mound of blankets and layed next to Isabelle, looking up to her. Isabelle looked away from Simon, to the door. She heard a thudding noise coming from down the hallway. Isabelle looked back to Simon, with targeting blue eye flicking her long black hair off her shoulders, and back to the white plain door, "I'll be right back, Si." Isabelle lifted herself off the messy bed to the fluffy creamy color carpet, so soft it hurt her bear feet. Isabelle walked to the door and placed her hand on the silver door knob, ignoring she hade left her we ponds and boots on the chest of doors against the wall. Simon squeaked once more as Isabelle opened the door gently, but she didn't look back.

Isabelle walked down the damaged hallway near the front door of the apartment. Once she closed the door of the emerald colored bedroom behind her, Isabelle walked down white tiled hallway, leaving the small rat, alone in the curtained darkness. She breathed softly while walking, trying to keep her heartbeat from hitting out of her chest in panic. Isabelle entered the living room, and there the three figures of Magnus, Clary and Jace standing near the hallway entrance. Jace was holding a knife in his hand that had a clean blade of blood, pointing to Magnus's throat. Behind Jace was Clary tugging on his leather jacket crying to him to stop, tears running down her face. "What in the Angle's name is going on here?!" Isabelle looked at them, realizing that Alec was on the sofa where she had left him, as well. He -of course- was still smirking at the scene.

"Jace Wayland! What the hell are you doing?!" Isabelle yelled again, when she had all their attention, except for her brother of whom was looking like he was going to wet himself if her laughed anymore. He just looked to happy to be the Alec that she knows.

"Killing this waste of space, like I should of done when I had the chance. Now, I had another one." Jace smirked his most frightening smirk, when he did when he enjoyed destroying Demons.

"Jace, no please." Clary pleaded him, crooning out a cry. Her arms hugged around his waist, her face leaning in between Jace's shoulder blades.

"Clary," He started objecting.

"Jace lower the knife." Isabelle says while watching Clary, suffer her tears into Jace's favorite leather jacket.

"Nah, kill the warlock and be with Clary." Alec told Jace, still panting with laughter waving away Clary's misery, but, just made her sink her face more down against Jace's shoulder bones, sulking.

"Jace, if you kill Magnus... Clary will never forgive you." Isabelle ignored his brothers gagging attitude that made her fell like running over to him and slap him straight in the face. He isn't himself, she told herself. Jace ignored me and tightened his gripped the knife he was holding to Magnus's neck, "She'll kill you." Of course Clary couldn't say anything, she was hiding from the truth that the only true family she had really left was going to die, but what didn't make sense to Isabelle is that she is hugging the murderer.

Jace looked at Isabelle, "This knife was made by that warlock we meet a few years back in Pandominion, I stole this off him when I stayed at his house, drunk. I thought it was a normal knife at the time, but, I lately reliesed it's a knife crafted by a warlock, to kill a warlock."

"I thought that, they are only for mundanes." Alec told Jace.

"They are," Jace told him moving the knife closer back to Magnus's neck.

"Jace, don't you reliese that if you kill Magnus, you kill yourself as well?" Isabelle yelled at Jace. Why is he did this? Then Isabelle reliesed when Clary let go of Jace's waist wiping her tears, and moving in front of Jace, to face him with red circles around her sad eyes. He is doing this, because of her, Isabelle thought.

_Then, the bedroom door down the hallway busted open with Simon striding out of it, wearing a blue shirt, black denim trousers, a long leather jacket that dangled lonely to his knees with his big black rimed glasses sitting on his nose, looking like a nerdy badass. A very angry and concerned nerdy badass._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**UH-OH, THINGS ARE GETTING A BIT MESSY IN MAGNUS'S APARTMENT! WILL ANYONE SURVIVE THE COMING EVENTS OF MAGNUS'S AWESOMENESS? BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW MAGNUS HAS BEEN HOLING BACK HIS WARLOCK ABILITIES!**


	8. Childish

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

Magnus and Clary.

Simon's PoV.

Few Minutes Earlier: A few minutes Isabelle quietly walked out of the bedroom, Simon changed from the rat form to his normal self again, though his clothes were gone and his glasses were with Isabelle's things on the dresser of draws. He moved off the ball of green covers in the middle of the double bed, to the soft cream carpet that shaped uncomfortably at his feet. He walked silently sighing to the dresser, we're he thought just maybe there was some clothes. Simon opened the top draw of the white painted chest, and there folded neatly in piles was multiple T-shirts in colors: ash grey, black, dark brown, sky blue, and ocean blue. Simon took one of the ocean blue T-shirts, and sliced over his head, feeling a bit tight. Most shirts he wore was loose hand-me-downs with smart remarks stenciled and painted in bold letters on the front. Simon then got some jeans and underwear, as casual guy would do when they find a dresser of draws after they find them self naked from transforming into a rat. He gets his glasses and slides them back on his nose with his index finger. After a whole Simon get bored sitting and waiting for Isabelle to came back. Simon found his phone, tucked between two of Isabelle's boots. He flipped open the phone and checked the time, it had only had been a few longing seconds after she had left him alone. He flipped off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He listened to the muffled and murmurs of the conversation outside of the bedroom.

Then, he heard her yell, "Jace, don't you reliese that if you kill Magnus, you kill yourself as well?" and instantly, Simon rushed out of the bedroom, not caring of the glass cutting his bear feet, or the bedroom door slamming behind him. He rushed into the room, making Alec stand and look so stiff and making the air not peep a sound. Everyone looked so tense. The only ones that didn't look at him was Magnus and Jace, of whom looking like they had a major 'disagreement' to Simon (aka. Jace really, really, really wants to kill Magnus). Simon studied the scene: Jace wants to kill Magnus, though Clary is trying to get his attention - well thats what it looks like - Isabelle is trying to stop Jace and try to work out what happened, Magnus is closing his eyes for some reason and Alec is fully enjoying himself.

Isabelle looked at Smon head to toe, with glorious blue eyes, though Simon's focused on the more important things like Jace trying to kill a warlock with a fancy kitchen knife. "What-cha doin'?" Simon said, childishly to Jace while rocking on his heels, swaying.

"What does it look like?" Jace asked him, to considerate on the right spot to stab the knife into Magnus's throat.

"It looks like you are trying to kill Magnus and yourself at the same time."

"I have no mundane to do it now, do I? Wait a sec-" Jce lowered the blade from Magnus's throat to look at Simon, who was rocking still on his heels like a little kid wanting a lollypop. "Will you do it?"

"If it keeps from people suffering, yes." Simon told Jace with a smirk.

"Si, how can you do this?" Isabelle asked him with a slight whisper of a tear nourishing the warmth of her cheek from the corner of her eye. Her cheeks flushed with pink, making Simon want to go over to her and make her happy by a simple kiss. Nothing is simple with Isabelle, Simon thought to himself, shaking his hair in his brown curl hair.

"If it means bring an end to all the yelling so I can get some shut eye, I'll do anything." Simon laughed to her. Though he knew truly what he had to do.

Magnus opened his eyes, and spoke one line, "You know you really shouldn't of pointed that knife at me, Jace." and a click of Magnus's tanned long fingers, the dagger ashed into a simple flame, burning Jace's arm with severe wounds, making him scream in terrorizing pain. Magnus's cats eyes eyes consitrated on Jace's harmed golden eyes, but, Simon looked around the glinting relieseing candle lit lanterns were spread evenly on the wooden tables and the blood scattered ceiling, flickered.

"Stop!" Isabelle and Clary cried out Magnus. He didn't listen. He is in a trance, Simon thought, "Once in a trance it is hard to brake him out of it... At this rate he could kill Jace." Simon thought out load.

"What?" Clary asked, her green eyes shredding dry of tears.

TO BE CONTINUED...

WILL JACE DIE, JUST AFTER HE EXPRESSED HIS FEELINGS THE GIRL HE NOW ONCE LOVED AND DOES STLL LOVE? OR DOES BOUDY UNEXPECTED SAVE HIM?


	9. Burning

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Clary's PoV.

_As Clary watches Jace suffer he loudly cries out her name, still so gentle with crackling pain at the bottom of his voice. The red flame spreads up to towards his broad shoulders, melting his leather jacket into his skin. The flame flicks against his neck and face, Jace cries once more out her name, "Clary," but Clary can't respond, her face is stiff from all the tears, she can't say a word. Clary looks from Jace - who was on the ground - to Magnus's yellow-green eyes that were moving up and down Jace's arm, tracing the flames with his mind. Clary had to do something to stop him from killing Jace. But what? She thought to herself. Clary hears Isabelle cry out loudly - Clary turned - and she saw Simon walk over to Isabelle's miserable sight in one quick stride and hugged her, tightly, blocking the view of Jace. Must it be that simple?_

Clary turned to Magnus, and moved in front of him. He was so blocked that when Clary said his name, he didn't smile like he usually did. She wrapped her arms around Magnus's waist, though, she couldn't feel him breathe. Magnus stod perfectly still, not relieseing that Clary was hugging him tightly. The ashy and smokey atmosphere dimmed, and so did Jace's screaming suffer. Clary could only hear the pit-pat of Magnus's warlock heart, as he said, "Clary," in a complete whisper as a knife strode through Clary's back making her fall to the ground in darkness.

**NEXT EVENTS ARE IN JACE'S PoV.**

A simple hug Clary gave Magnus, stopped Jace's arm from burning in the extrusionating flames from the warlock's terror. The warlock was out of his deadly trance because of her, he thought in his mind. His delusionist mind played tricks on him, making himself believe that Clary had pulled back into the darkness of the hallway. Jace breathed heavily, as he stood up slowly. He grabbed the knife that Alec held to his neck earlier, and ran over to Magnus and stabbed the blade of W. Herondale cleanly aiming at Magnus's stomach. Though when he did, the knife didn't hit Magnus, first Jace thought it was a magical force field the warlock had created out of his mind. But, no as Jace slid the knife out of the wall like field, he reliesed what he had done. Jace's sight came back from burning craziness just to see Clary, once in Magnus's arms and then, falling loosely out of them to the floorboards blood spilling out of her back and stomach, and her beautiful eyes drifting to a close.

**NEXT EVENTS ARE IN SIMON'S PoV.**

Simon saw Clary hit the ground, as he released his hold on Isabelle. He saw her green eyes close lightly, making her looking peaceful with pain. Simon couldn't move, he just yelled her name as loud as could, "CLARY!" as soon after he started crying, with pain inside his gut, throat, and legs. Simon feel to the ground on his knees, his fingertips in the pool of blood on the floor. Clary's blood. Tears ran down his face, Simon felt so helpless, felt so alone. Like a big chuck of him just craved out of his body and flew out the window. Clary is gone, he thought to himself, she's gone. Tears ran down his face more, and more. Simon felt so empty. Like that big chuck that went out of him, was - was Clary and he couldn't imagine life without her smile, her laugh ... Without HER. Clary was only girl I had ever loved, he thought, and I was to cowardly to tell her that before - before this. Now, Simon had to face a life without her, even though he was unconditionally in love with her. Simon's dry eyes shredded one last tear down his flushed warm red cheeks, as he heard a small breathe escaping Clary's mouth.

**THE NEXT EVENTS ARE IN ISABELLE'S PoV.**

Isabelle pulled a long strand of her hair behind her ear, as she watched Simon clapse to the ground on his knees, broken in pain. Unexpectedly, Isabelle's blue eyes teared, making her thoat chocke to hold the suffering back. Then, a tiny little puff of breathe came from Clary's mouth, making everyone look at her with such curious eyes and only Isabelle knew what was happening.

*Flash Back*

At the early morning, at the Insitute Clary came with an address to a party at a warlock's home, his name was Magnus Bane. Isabelle had dealed with this warlock before, and he liked to call himself the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was known for his faerie drugs at his weekly parties at his apartment. Clary came into Isabelle's room with a plan, though, Isabelle didn't see it that way, " That's a suicide mission, Clary." of course Clary objected telling Isabelle that this is the only way she could find out what she really was and why everyone was dying around her like her mother and Luke. Isabelle had heard Jce talk about Clary, adding her bravey and caring of her family and it got Isabelle thinking. Clary could get herself killed, and Isabelle knew what that would do to Jace (because he had feelings for Clary - well Isabelle wasn't blind to see the way he looks at her). Isabelle insisted that Clary should drink a vile of red liquid to keep 'her agility up'. But, Isabelle had lied...in the vile, there was blood... Vampire blood. If she died and woke with vampire blood in her system then, she would come back to life. The only down side of this was that, she would would come back as a blood thirsty vampire and Jace hates vampire

_Clary had awoken, opening her green eyes, muttering one little word that meant everything to her that that very moment, "Blood."_

**UH-OH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ISABELLE?!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Taking Chances

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Valentine's PoV.

Previously on **The Warlock's Secret;**

_Valentine invaded Magnus's apartment to capture Clary Fray, his long lost daughter. Valentine didn't succeed on getting Clary, as she escaped with Magnus Bane (The High Warlock of Brooklyn). So, Valentine doesn't give up, he knows a warlock (Not Magnus) in his crew of evil doers that can make Valentine control another body. Valentine then, decides to possess Alec's body (But we don't know why) to spy on the teenagers: Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Magnus and Clary, so he knows what are they going to do with the information that Clary already knows, and prevent Magnus from telling her even more (Because for some reason only Magnus and Valentine knows the truth). So, basically Valentine needs to kill Magnus Bane (But, Jace is already trying to do that), then capture his daughter (if she's not dead already - undead - you know what I mean) without revealing that Alec is really him -Valentine. And that's all you missed on... GLEE! I mean -The Warlock's Secret._

"Blood." His daughter murmured though her breathe. Alec's body shivered intensively from the inside, battling to release himself from deep darkness. Don't fight me Alec Lightwood, Valentine told him. But, Kept battling to get released from Valentine's control. Then, a tremble sent through Alec's veins, parting pain through himself and Valentine. It made Valentine's head ache, though, no one outside of Alec's body could see anything wrong with him. They just thought he was ordinary Alec. Valentine didn't pay attention to the awaking teenager girl with red hair in front of him. He keep fighting Alec's return in to his conscience. Don't disobey me Alec, or everyone here will die, Valentine threatened Alec, and I will kill your sister last so you can watch her suffer the deaths of her family and friends. Do you want that? A simple teenage voice echoed through the body of Alec, "I'll take my chances and when I win, I am going to tell them everything." the voice said to Valentine, and in a simple flash of white light Valentine possession on Alec cracked away.

_Valentine awoke with heavy breathe, on a comfy single bed with only thin cream sheets below him, in a room in his Ship. So be it Alec, Valentine thought as rose and sat on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, I will come Back to get you family, and you will watch them all get killed. A voice of Alec's hadn't faded, and mattered one atimitating sentence, "You must scared, Valentine. Because you know we have one thing that you don't have. Your warlock daughter. No, your the one that's going to die."_

**CUTTING IT SHORT!**

**SO, LETS GET THIS STRAIGHT. CLARY WAS A SHADOWHUNTER, NOW A VAMPIRE AND ALEC IS SAYING SHE'S ALSO A WARLOCK? WHAT? VALENTINE HAS SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO. NOT TO MENTION THE TRUE PART OF CLARY IN Mortal Instruments THAT IS QUARTER ANGEL. SUE MUST BE A WEIRD HYBRID THING. WHAT'S NEXT? SHE'S A THIRD POWER RANGER?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Stuck with the Truth

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus Clary.** (Uncredited: _Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Valentine and Jace_).

Previously on;** THE WARLOCK'S SECRET:**

Alec was spelled by a warlock (Named Travis Fella -also known as Valentine's apprentice or right hand man- but thats not important) to make Valentine possess Alec's body (which made Valentine control Alec's appearance, actions and feelings). Though, the spell had worn off after Clary's vampire awakening and Alec's conscious mind began to fight Valentine out of his body. But, as Valentine was forced out of Alec's body, he had promised -threatened- Alec something: "to kill all the people Alec knows, including his family and friends." Alec took his changes on Valentine's threat and now Alec is going to do anything he can to protect his own before, he protects anyone else. Alec now has a disadvantage, because he had lived inside Valentine's mind instead of his own, and now he knows every dirty secret and he most diabolical plan, yet... But, most of all he knows the true identity of Clary to Magnus and why they are connected. **AND THAT'S ALL YOU MISSED ON... TWS!**

_Alec's lonely body stood drifty still, as his mind took over his body once more. A sudden white blur filled his head, and blue tired eyes. His joints were loose, unfamiliar and stiff. Valentine is a broad man, with blocky shoulders and is taller and wider, than Alec would ever be. It felt like Valentine stretched Alec's body, so, it was now uncomfortable for Alec to live in his own pale skin. Alec's feet seemed smaller though, but his knees felt like they were going to crave in beneath him. But, his internal organs and lungs felt tight and clinged to his bones like magnets, and when Alec breathed the heaviness of himself, weighed down on his fragile legs and made them tremble from the inside. This wasn't him. Maybe, Alec thought, I have to get used to being back to my own self again._

"Alec? Alec?" A dizzy voice hovered Alec's mind echoing around the boarders of his ears and brain. Though Alec wasn't in blackness, he could see everything around him out of his eyes, and he saw the dark haired girl with glorious blue eyes in front of him - his sister. Isabelle was snapping her petite fingers in front on his eyes, making him , how many times Alec tried to respond to her, dieting to just talk to her sister, he couldn't. He had so many things to say to Isabelle, so many things to ask her... Is she was ok? Is Clary ok? Did he hurt anyone? Did he hurt is sister? Just when he tried to talk, his speech just turned in to muffled words out of his breathe. He could only stare at his sister's face, only that make him drowsy. He felt like, Alec was imprisoned in his body, trying to get out. The thing is that he actually thought he was trapped.

As Alec watched the world go on, Isabelle gave up and just thought he was in shock, and left him standing like a lone wolf. Clary's blood stayed damp on the floor boards, but, disgustingly Clary sucked most of it up when she had awoken.

Over the minutes being paralyzed, Alec got more comfortable in himself, and started to feel like he actually fitted inside his body, like - like before. Alec didn't feel like he was alone in his mind still, like Valentine was still trying to nit back into his brain, and take over Alec's body once more. Alec was dyeing to tell Jace and the others about: Valentine and his secrets and plans. But, Magnus may tell them before me, Alec thought to himself, maybe I should actually leave it to him.

A strike of pain released from his loose knees and Alec felt a little more free from the floorboards. His lungs felt less tighter and his breathing feel to a slow pace, but, his heartbeat still stayed it's rapid even thud. Alec could almost move. He tried to talk but, it was useless, all he could hear was murmurs and squeak like sounds coming from his lined mouth. Nothing could be this irritating, Alec had been standing for the Angel knows how long, and he all he could do was feel his body grow back to its normal state and think to himself.

At last, after a long thirty minute to a hour, his feet grew lighter and her could move. His arms dangled lightly and he could feel the damp like clothes rub against them, swaying. Alec finger could twitch, then, feel, and soon he can grab and hold at will. His joints, muscles and limbs weren't as stiff and loose as before, and he had guessed that if he walked around it would worn off. His eyes were still tired and heavy but, Valentine's possession did take a lot of energy out of Alec together his body back. Alec tired to speak, "Mhm, Izzy."

He tried turning around on the spot, and he succeeded. Alec saw the four teenagers; Simon, Clary, Isabelle and Jace sitting on the lounges beside him, and looking at his weirdly. "Alec?" Jace asked him in a curious british accent, "What happened?" Jace's grazed hands sat on his black trousered knees, dirty with blue blood of a warlock.

Alec blinked at him, trying to think of something to say, he was so blank. He finally thought of something that could answer Jace's question, "Valentine possessed me," He breathed as he walked towards the two scratched antique brown couches with golden legs, scraped of it's polish and old looking.

"You look like you are going to pass out." Simon laughed and got up from where was sitting, offering it to Alec.

"Thanks." Alec walked slowly to the seat next to Clary, and Simon gestured a nod as Alec sat down leaving Simon standing.

"Alec," Jace started to talk.

Alec reliesed that it was his time to talk, so he sighed and said, "Valentine has promised me that if I told you this - that he would kill everyone in the room and everyone out of this room that I know also."

"Must be pretty serious." Jace leaned in to hear his best friend talk. Jace's golden eye glowed in the sunlight of the coming afternoon, and his tannish face turned into a pale glimmer in the rays coming threw the window above the broken television.

"It gets worse," Alec told him. Glad that he can now speak, and operate his body properly now. Alec shook his thick silky black hair with his long pale fingers, brushing his fringe out of his blue eyes. Jace kept looking at him, making Alec think back to the childhood when Jace and him would play together, though Jace was so lost, and sad. "He has a plan, and -" Alec looks over to Magnus, who was between Jace and his sister, Isabelle. "Magnus," Alec looks straight into Magnus magical cats eye for the first time, and sighs, "you know. Can you tell them about ...you know."

"Why can't you tell us, again?" Simon asked him, shifting his weight to one foot to another, standing up.

"Because he has a death threat of all of us, from Valentine." Isabelle smiled at Simon. A smile that Alec has been dieing to see.

"Magnus?" Alec ignore the eye flirting going on between Simon and his younger sister, and kept his eyes on Magnus, of whom was just the most casual warlock he'd ever seen. But, Alec remembers Isabelle saying to him when they entered Magnus's house that, "He normally wears make up." but, Alec can't picture it. Magnus has flawless skin and a,axing, beautiful and mystical features.

"Ok." Magnus breathed and spilt out his words with a pause, "Clary isn't a Shadowhunter, nor a Vampire."

"Explanation would be nice." Simon huffed out his words with deeps breaths.

"Jocelyn obviously got you know -got busy with another guy, before she left Valentine and well - that explains the non-Shadowhunter, omg fact and being what she is, well it rejects the vampirism from penetrating her, so yes it brought her back to life but, no she isn't a vampire." Magnus tilted his head and shone a smile at them, making his short-longish straight hair droop across his face.

"But, She drank blood." Isabelle turn her beautiful face to look at Magnus, but, he still eyed Alec with his strong eyes.

"She had to drink it to make her wounds heal." Magnus told her, quietly.

Clary sighed, "Thats a relief. I'm not a vampire!" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air and back down again, laughing. Then, after a few seconds, Alec looked at her sidewards and saw the seriousness back in her face, and voice dim to a grouch, "I have a couple of questions."

"Anything, Clares." Magnus told her.

"What am I then? And why is Valentine trying hard to make it a secret?"

Magnus hesitated, but, gave in, "Jocelyn was actually was the one trying her hardest to keep it for you, because it was in the bast nature to keep it hidden from you. Valentine has no idea about it, until he met Travis Fella... Your true father and his apprentice or Valentine's right hand man. Travis told him everything about a young girl that had his child, and soon Valentine found out it was Jocelyn, and he had been on the hunt for either you, Clary or Jocelyn for years. Travis Fella was my friend during those days, and he told me everything, but, he eventually turned evil and stayed with vpValentine an she doesn't care if his risks his own flesh and blood until he makes Valentine happy."

_"Am I the same thing that, Travis was or is?"_

_"Yes, you are, Clary"_

_"And what exactly, is that?"_

_Magnus breathed, "A warlock."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SEEMINGLY LONG, BUT I THINK THIS OME IS THE BEST SO FAR. I ACTUALLY ENJOYED WRITING AS ALEC, IT WAS FUN. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SERIOUS AND VERY IMPORTANT. IT'S GOT ALOT TWISTS... EVEN THOUGH MOST OF THE TIME ALEC IS JUST STANDING THERE... ANYWAYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS GUYS.**


	12. They aren't

THE WARLOCK'S SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Clary's PoV.

_WARNING:_

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT _(BECAUSE I AM TIRED, I HAVENT SLEPT IN THREE DAYS AND ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS SPILT UP INTO FOUR PIECES -TO PUT 'SAPIENCE')_. BUT, YES I WILL CONTINUE DIFFERENT PoV'S EVEN THOUGH THIS WHOLE CHAPTER SHOULD BE CLARY'S_ (WHICH MEANS THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS ARE THE SAME CHAPTER AS THIS ONE BUT, IN DIFFERENT PoV's - AND YES, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, I WILL DO "PREVIOUSLY ON TWS" CAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE THAT)._

Ok, so... Previously on; **THE WARLOCK'S SECRET:**

Clary Fray found out she was daughter of Lord Valentine, the most oldest evil guy, (Besies Voldemolt - 'cause he is like 124, Years old) in the whole world. Also, she is told that her brother (Jonathan Christopher) is alive and he is sarcastic orphan Shadowhunter, Jace Wayland (The smokin' hot (sounds like he is) blonde guy with golden eyes and biceps, that has a massive oo-la-lah crush on Clary - like he dreams about her when he is asleep). Clary survives vampirism (meaning she isn't a blood thirsty vampire - darn it) but how? Well, that was revealed last episode, where Magnus tells Clary that she is a, "A warlock" (Female m is "Witch"). and that's all you missed on... TWS!

_Looking hard at Magnus, he tried to keep it in but, Magnus breathed and said to Clary -now looking at her, "A warlock."_

_"A what?" She instantly said, like she knew he was going to say something like that. But, when Clary's eyes wondered around the room, she could she the judgement and shock in their face's and in Jace's golden eyes, that were glancing every move she made. Sometime Jace's eyes just melt her hear down to her stomach warming her core in a beautiful comforting way. They were only thing that made her smile when she looked at Jace. Everything about Jim's was so - sad: his attitude, his expressions, his slouching and his frown but, the only thing from stopping her from running to him and giving him a hug in sympathy, is the mysterious color eyes he had and how they made him, who he is ... He is Jace. Come to think about it, Clary thought to herself, he is beautiful, like a fallen deadly angel._

"A warlock, well... Actually if you prefer the term, 'witch'." Jace said, blinking his gorgeous eyes at Clary, as she could take her eyes off the new found beauty of the boy with the Marks. Ah, the Marks, Clary thought to herself, He doesn't need those, they are decoration. He is bravier than anyone I had ever known, he saved me plenty of times, just to count and I am thank ful. jace is also, so much stronger than another person, not only he can take out a couple of Demons at once, but, to try and keep some anger and fury inside him, all bottled up for someone to pay the price for his father's death, well... I think that's pretty noble. He is also polite, respectful and countless others... Oh, what am I thinking, Jace is Jace, he is never going to change. Clary awoke from her conversation with herself, telling her mind to forget it

_"So, just to be clear," Alec broke the silence, "Jace and Clary are they brother and sister?"_

_"I think you know the answer to that don't you, Alec?"_

_"They aren't." Alec Muttered, eyes shooting to Magnus's eyes._

**CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED... WE ARE GETTING CLOSER THE WARLOCKS'S SECRET, BUT... WHAT IS IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT IS... OF COURSE I KNOW... BUT, YOU HAVE TO READ ON TO FIND OUT.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	13. I'm yours

THE WARLOCKS SECRET

**Magnus and Clary.**

Jace's PoV & thoughts.

_I had never had thought about the word 'love' for years, but ever since I had saw those green eyes, behind a red curly strands of hair, I knew that love was - was real, to her. I wanted to be apart of everything she saw with those beautiful eyes... But then I froze and lost her._

Previously on; **THE WARLOCK'S SECRET:**

_So, Jace found out his father was Valentine Morgenstern, pretending to be Michael Wayland. Then, he found out Clary Fray was his sister, which totally sucked for him because he has a massive crush on her and can't control being jealous of the mystical warlock boyfriend she has. He tries to kill Magnus numerous times, and doesn't succeed. Jace and the others get told that Clary and himself aren't related. What will he do? Will he finally relies that he has lost her?_

_When I sat there, staring at her... I aware my heart skipped a beat every time her pretty big green eyes, blinked. I thought they would never open again and then, she would be finally lost and I'll have no one, nothing to fight for. I'll do anything to keep her safe. I'll protect her and I promise this, anyone that gets in my way to help her achieve everything and anything she wants, I will personally kill them. I'll be anything, anyone to make her happy. I would brake myself in thousands of pieces just to see her smile, in my dazed vision. I would go to hell and back to save her. Anything, and no one can stop me._

Jace sat next to Magnus, leaning in to the conversation, his eye forced on Clary's. Her eyes off course didn't stare into his, they wondered around the room, looking at the ruined furniture and the people focusing on her. Jace stopped listening to the conversation, after He was told that Clary and himself weren't even related.

_I was the most happiest person in the world, when Alec said those two words, "They aren't." and finally, Manus confirmed that we weren't - that means he lied top me and Clary._

"Jace?" Clary's voice woke Jace, he blinked out of his stare at her. She was actually looking at Jace, which made Jace breathe unevenly.

_This is the best feeling ever, he thought to him self._

And when he said her name, it just lit up his frown like face, and brand a smile, "Clary?" His mind spinned every time she smiled back, which was exactly what she did, with a little giggle. His head's thought twisted with Clary's name and all he could think of, every minute, every second, every day was: her and he couldn't help it. It was addictive like his drug, her name.

"I am sorry for - making you upset." She said as Jace looked away from her eyes, and saw that they were alone, it was just her and him parted by a table.

"It's ok." His heart melted, but he said what was on his mind. "It can not wait, I'm yours."

"Jace,"

"No, I won't take no more, Clary. Our time is short, and this our fait. I believe that we should be together." he mumbled. He moved his eyes wondering the tracing line of her chin, her blushing cheeks and her lips.

"I understand that, you have these - feelings for me but-"

"You're with Magnus, I know."

"No, that I wanted to tell you that I have them, too."

Jace's eyes shoot up to her eyes, and saw she was serious and also anxious on what he might say. But, all her could hear in his mind is the trembling heartbeat he hand in his chest. He stood up from his seat, and stumbled over to Clary, and bent his head down to her face, pressing his lips on hers, making her gasp in surprise.

_So, this is what is life, he thought._ Clary layed down the couch, forcing Jace fall on top of her, making her giggle. He got up on his elbows, looking down at her, he cupped her warm cheeks and leant down to her lips once again.

"Uh, guys." a voice erupted the air, making it cold once again, and Jace took his lips of Clary's to look at the figure in front of them, holding something in their hands. It was Simon.

_Are you serious, Simon, Jace thought in anger._

Jace moved off Clary and sat on the floor, making Clary sit up, her hair messy and her eyes bigger and brighter.

"Does Magnus know, about this?" Simon asked, sitting down on the couch parallel to them, holding a sharpened wooden stake.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SPICY SCENE.**


	14. Naomi

**THE WARLOCK'S SECRET**

My Internet has been playing up, and so this chapter is majorly big, so enjoy.

**Magnus and Clary.**

Alec's PoV.

Previously on; the warlock's secret:

Alec had told Magnus and the others about how Clary and Jace weren't related, but, he hadn't told anyone about Valentine's evil plan, yet. Will he tell them? Or will something happen that disrupts his conversation?

_"So, you have any pets or siblings?" Alec asked Magnus, sitting on the kitchen bench next to him. They have been talking for a few minutes and all Isabelle has been doing is sweeping up the ash and dust on the floorboards, ignoring the small talk the two were bonding over. Alec never thought Isabelle was the type of girl that actually done any 'housework' but, family was always full of surprises. Magnus though, was not Alec thought he would be. Magnus is very mysterious and mystical plus, sometimes Alec isn't sure that Magnus really does want to get to know all of them - even though he brought it up that, he does really know them. But, on the other hand, dispute being a 806 year old warlock, Magnus was actually very causal and in fact normal, which was surprising... Being that old would make you either unintentionally crazy or annoyingly wise._

Clary wanted to talk to Jace about something when got the rest got something to eat. Probably, she was seeing if he was ok. Alec is so confused about what was going on between them two. They are always fighting and when their not fighting, then they looked like they were either unbelievably depressed or uncontrollably angry. In fact, Jace was so angry with Clary once that, he stormed out the room, yelling and when Alec went to see if he was alright, well, he punched Alec straight in the nose.

Simon, on the other hand, no one knew where he walked off to and no one really cared. Isabelle actually said that he is probably better off, if he just goes home and continues living his life, "He is only here because he loves Clary, and she isn't interested." she spercifically said.

"I have a pet, yes and -" Magnus said, irrupting Alec's thoughts. But, he didnt get to finish his sentence because a sound of clumping footsteps of high heels filled the hallway as the front door closed lightly.

Alec looked from the sound to Magnus of whom, jumped from the bench and walked to the hallway, smiling brightly. He walked and waited at the end of the hallway, where Alec and Isabelle could see him.

Then, out of the darkness of the tiled hallway came a smiling shortish girl about, Isabelle's height and age with curly black hair that dangled lightly above her shoulders, and trailing around her brushed cheeks.

She was wearing a strapless black slick dress - that went to her knees, making her tanned skin stand out and on her small feet were worn out ankle height boots with splatteres of blue around the broze buckles. She was beautiful.

But, what acreaged Alec even more was when the girl from the shadows hugged Magnus, chuckling, "Hello, Magnus."

Then, Alec got a glimpse of her shimmering eyes... And they were exactly like Magnus's. They were yellow-greeny color with black slits as pupils - just like a cat. She is a warlock too? And she is ... Who is she?

Magnus let go of the girl, still one of his arm's were around her shoulders and looked at Alec. "A bit funny that you were just asking me if I had any siblings."

Magnus looked from Alec to the girl, and back to him, "Alec, Isabelle. This is Naomi. She is my sister.

**SIMON'S POV.**

Previously on; the warlock secret:

Simon walked into a heated moment that Clary and Jace had. Though, what caught their eyes was the stake in his hand. Why does Simon have a stake?

_Simon heard someone enter the apartment as he sat down looking at Jace and Clary, but he just ignored it. It is probably Isabelle, he thought. They weren't paying attention to the soft noise in the other room, they were to flushed and confused to notice anything but, themselves. "What's with the stake?" Jace asked with a huffed voice trying to change the subject from, Magnus._

"Magnus doesn't know about this, does he?" Simon looked at both of them, leaning his back against the back of the scratched couch, his body loose with the large wooden stake laying on his laps, lightly in both of his hands. They both, hesitated, "Oh, boy," Simon laughed, "Don't worry, I'll keep this between us, ok?"

"Thanks, Si." Clary said, rubbing her eyes and sighing, probably in relief. It's ok, Clares, he thought to himself.

"Yeah." Jace's eyes wondered away from Simon's. He didn't really look like he was grateful, but, at least he said thank you. Simon does really like Jace. Yes, he is a brave guy, and alright sometimes, but, other time - which is most of the time, he is quite a - annoying, sarcastic killer with a big ego. But, Clary would say, that is actually Jace. Jace breathed in the silence between them, "Anyways, are you going to tell us about, The Story of The Stake?"

"Would it be weird if I said that, I am obsessed with stakes?" Simon asked.

"...Yes." Jace laughed at him.

"Oh good, because that's not why I have it. I just found it in the kitchen."

"Why would Magnus have a stake?" Clary asked Jace.

"I don't know, maybe something to do. He is 806 years old, it probably was a hobby at one stage." Jace guessed, shrugging his shoulders. "He most likely gets bored."

"Do you think, he knows about... Me?" Simon eyes jolted from Clary to Jace.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk - being that old you would probably get some ideas of who immortal and who's - you know - a loser."

"Nice." Simon huffed out the words, "Moron." in a whisper, so Jace wouldn't hear. I hate Jace sometimes (most of the time).

"Wait, what? What do you mean immortal?" Clary noticed the certain choices of words that, they both choose. She didn't have any idea what they were muttering about.

"Clary. Do you remember, Raphael?" Jace asked her.

"No. Who's Raphael?"

"Raphael is a -" Jace started his sentence, but, Magnus and Alec came into the rook, laughing wildly and loudly at each other.

"Hey, guys - you wanna come out of this trashed room?" Alec's crackled voice, smiling. His face fully cherry red.

"Bonding, I'm guessing?" Simon watched Jace tilt his head to the side to look at them two, laughing.

"No, seriously. I want you guys to meet someone." Magnus took his arm out to Clary. She Took her green eyes off Jace and moved towards Magnus and went with them to the other room. Jace and Simon followed them in silence with Alec.

_As they entered the kitchen the last one to see the person of whom Magnus introduced to Clary as his sister, Naomi, was Simon. But, as once as he saw Naomi he could see how she was related to Magnus. She had the same color hair, tanned skin and cat like eyes. She was beautiful. Naomi was his younger sister and is a little petite girl, looking like a pixie, making Simon think that she was also a warlock too - I mean a witch._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**NO, MAGNUS BANE DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER. I DID MAKE HER UP, BUT, SHE IS PART OF THE BIG REVEAL OF THE WARLOCKS SECRET. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF NAOMI.**


	15. Like nothing happened

Naomi's Story to Magnus's Appartment.

(Her thoughts are in _italics._)

Previously on; **THE WARLOCK'S SECRET:**

Alec and Magnus bond over some small talk, to get to know each other. But, they get interupted by Magnus's younger sister coming threw the front door. But, why _exactly_ is she there?

Naomi woke up from a terrifying nightmare, at that morning. She staggered off her silky warm bed, making her cover fall of with her. Her breathe ecaped out of her, heavily but when she breathed in, her lungs could exhale intentionally. Naomi's cat-like eyes rushed around the room, checking if anyone was watching her. _Magnus I hope you are ok, _Naomi thought to herself, wishing she could see her big brother's face. Her nightmare shoke around her mind, and it couldn't escape it out of her brain. _That dream. _Warlock's have certain dreams and visions of the people they love if they are stressed or hurt. But, this didnt feel like he was injured, it felt like he was the one hurting someone instead. She could hear the person's burning screams threw out her body, thumping and screaming at her for help. Naomi looked out the small wooden window next to her cheap singular bed. The cries thinked and Naomi had gotten worried of what stupid thing Magnus was doing.

She found herself moving out of her small bedroom to the lounge, where her small box TV with rabbit anteners and a orange sun-set leather three seater couch, facing it. In front of the couch, there was a mahogany table with a retro like red telephone placed in the centre. She sat down on the comfy counch and dialed her big brother's number in the phone. _Call disconnected, _The specker said.

She dialed the number again, _come on, Magnus, pick up the phone, _and nothing. He didnt pic up. Soon, she saw another vision of her brother setting fire to a young boys arm, an the boys was screeming. There was also a petite red headed girl crying out to Magnus to stop, she was suffering as all was around him. _Magnus what are you doing? I hope he is ok. _Naomi couln't eat, she had that awful picture of the boy's blistering arm with drop of melted leather burnt into his forearm. Magnus only uses that type of magic on people when they have _really _pissed him off. But, there was more she could see now, there was a grey haired man with an ash grey beard, standing in a small boy's body. Looking like he was part of him. _Something isnt right._ And Naomi knew what she had to do.

Naomi rushed in to the lundry and grabbed one of her flooded up dresses: a strapless - silky black - dress, that went to her knees. She changed into the dress and walked silently to the bathroom where she brushed her short wavy hair, that danced lightly above her shoulders. Naomi then buckled on her worn out ankle height boots, that had splatters of blue blood on the bronze buckles. _Magnus's blood. _She stared that the buckles for awhile, sitting down on the tiled floors of the hallway of her poor 3rd level apartment. Naomi blinked away her worry for her brother and saw one more vision of, Magnus getting stabbed, and shot.

She rushed to her feet and rushed out of her apartment, slamming her locked door behind her, making the entrance hallway shake. Naomi stomped down three flights of stairs to the exit. Naomi moved to the front of the apartment building to the street, and signaled a taxi cab to take her to Magnu's apartment building. As the driver drove down to Brooklyn, Naomi tried to ring Magnus's cell but, he still didnt pick up. _You better still be alive when I get there, or else I will personally chop your body up into a million pieces, if anyone hasnt done it yet._

Naomi hated the flashes of vision she was getting, they were terrifiying and violent. Whatever was going on, she knew that she had to stop it. I mean, it was her brother and he was hurting somebody, and he was also getting hurt.

The driver arrived at Magnus's apartment building, and Naomi paided him. She stared at the the glass doors of the entrance for a while, standing on the garvel like cement on the pavement next to the gutter of the street. She sighed and walked threw them, and took the elevator up to Magnus's apartment.

The elevator stopped at the level of his room, and she walked to his number, 23. Once she found the plain door with small bronze colored numbers nailed above the silver painted door knob. Naomi placed her hand on the door knob and with one deep breathe, she gently opened it. She saw bits and piece of glass and wood on te white tiled hallway, and she could hear murmurings of her brothers voice and younger boyish like voice as well, "I have a pet yes, and -" She heard Magnus say as she walked slowly down the hallway, she also heard ramaging of people walking towards the light at the end of the dark hallway.

Then, she saw him. Magnus was standing in the sunlight, his yellow cat-like eyes shimmering from the light of large galss windows behind him. He looked fine. It looked like nothing even happened. She walked vastly to him, "Hello, Magnus," and flug her arms around him and whispered in his ear, as she hugged him tightly, "You're ok. You're ok." He let go of Naomi, still having one arm around her shoulders, looking at her with a smile. He turned to the tallish dark haired boy behind him, who was looking at Naomi and Magnus like it was the first time ever that he'd seen someone like them. Which was pretty obvious that he had. Naomi could see by his dark marks on his forearms and collarbones, that he was a Shadowhunter. Magnus said to him with a laugh, "A bit funny that you were just asking if I had any siblings?"

Magnus looked at Naomi and then back at the boy, "Alec, Isabelle," Magnus said their names and Naomi reliesed their was a girl the same height and age as herself next to the boy named Alec. _Brother and sister, I presume, _she thought as Naomi looked them both. They had the same eyes, color hair and features, but, she could see that the boy was slightly older than the girl, maybe, two years or so older than her. "This is Naomi. She is my sister."

Alec chuckled as he looked at them both, "Ok." Is what all he could say. Alec grabbed Isabelle by the arm and stepped towards Naomi and Magnus, chuckling, "Family group hug!"and forced them to have a hug, making Magnus look at him weirdly, like they had been friends for centries and when they all let go, Alec and Magnus went to get the others in the lounge. _There's more to met?_

They came storming down the hallway, laughing and then a few minutes a group of people, counting the read headed girl, her name is Clary who held hand with Magnus. And a blonde haired boy, she saw in one of her visions with a healed arm, though his leather jacket wasnt there anymore, and on his forearms also, had marks like Isabelle and Alec, his name is Jace. Also, a munade with brown curly hair and large black rimmed glasses, his name is Simon. Naomi gotten on with them all like a pack of long lost friends. They all gave her a hug, except Jace, he just waved and smiled a smirk. Naomi knew it wasnt personal as she knew who he was. _He is Stephan's boy._

**TO BE CONTINUED... DUN. DUN. DUN.**

**UHHHH... I AM GETTING TO LOVE THIS NAOMI GIRL, EVEN THOUGH SHE ISNT EVEN IN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD MAGNUS HAVE A SISTER?**


	16. Warlock blade

Valentine's PoV

Previously on; **The Warlocks Secret:**

Valentine took over Alec's body, though Alec made a break through and his own conscience took over his body. Valentine then was forced out of Alec's body - so he lost track of what Clary knows and doesnt. Now Alec knows everything and anything that Valentine knows as well, and he could tell them at any second. Maybe Valentine is to late to save the forbidden secret or maybe the warlock has other ideas. But who's secret is it? And thats all you missed on TWS.

Valentine strode out of the wooden plain room, to the deck of his Ship. He walked past a couple of his crew members, harmed and bruised. Two tanned men, were dragging a bloody man with a spear like wood through his chest, he was in pain, grouning for help. They dragged him to the room were Valentine was. _What is happening? _Valentine ignored the men gathering on the desk, and walked out to the stairs. The sun was light on his face, and the breaze made his grey hair flatter in the wind. _Is it morning? It must be. _Valentine's shadowhunter gear rubbed on his chest as he sayed his arms, while claiming the wooden stairs, to the balcony. He watched more and more men and Shadowhunter's being dragged to first aid and the room he was in, they were splattered with blood. The Ship - which he was on - didnt look damanged or anything supishious. Valentine made it to the balcony on which his right hand man, Travis Fella, was watching the silent mayham.

Travis turned to Valentine, watching him with his dark cat-like eyes, and his long brown curly hair waving in his face. Travis smiled at him as Valentine moved to the wooden railing of the balcony. He looked from Travis's pale mysterious face to the floor boards of the Ship. Red blood of the men splatted on the floor filled the middle, between the sails. Valentine sighed, and laughed at the tradgety. He looked back at Travis with no emotion, "Nice to see you again my friend."

"I see my spell had worn of. Alec's conscience powerful." Travis said in his usual shadowy British voice. Both of they hair waved in the gasley wind as they sailed the clouds. Leaves forlicked past them, and so did birds, tweeting blindly past.

"Love is not a conscience," Valentine reminded his oung friend. "it's stupidity."

"And yet, even though, you dont feel love but, you sure do see it, in the weakest situations."

"Blind men are weak. But, loved men are weaker."

"Yes, yes." Travis waved away Valentine's voice with his pale hand. He breathed lightly in, sighing. Travis turned to see Valentine full veiw. Valentine looked at the young man side ways. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, Alec will tell them about Clary, Jace, Magnus and Johnathan. But, he wouldnt risk the promise I made to him if he tells them, about that. So, he will either get Magnus to tell them _or _take the chance about his whole family getting destroyed." Valentine laughed, making the fluffy grey cloudy wind make it sound evil and smokey.

"I see. So, whats our plan?" Travis exhaled out cold morning air.

"Our plan is to strike."

"At what?"

"At who, my friend. Tonight we _kill,_ The High Warlock of Brooklyn." Valentine walked away from Travis, to the stair case. He could hear Travis's soft foot steps follow him.

"Tonight? But, it is morning. It will take a few days to craft a Warlock Blade." Travis voice softly muttered behind Valentine in the soft murky wind.

"Not needed." Valentine turned at the end of the stair case, and made Travis stop at the last step, looking like he was going to fall over. "Are you familiar about the story about Wiliam Herondale's knife, Travis?

"It is told that it was crafted by hundreds of Warlocks and fair folk, to kill anything, even the oldest of Downworlders and Demons." Travis's eyes wondered around Valentines grey face with those dark brown cat eyes. His eyes widened at Valentine's deadly smile, 'You know where it is."

"I know where it is." Valentine repeated cheekly.

"Where?"

"Travis, it's with Clary. Right where we want it."

"Clary?"

"You sould know your _own _daughter's name by now, Travis." Valentine chuckled.

Travis gasped, "You're said you wouldnt put her is danger. You said she would safe."

"She is safe." Valentine hissed at him.

"Then why is she with, Magnus Bane?"

"Apparently, her sight has slightly came back. No big deal." valentine waved him away.

"No big deal?"

"Travis, relax. When we kill Magnus, she will be safe and you get to met her. I think it is a win-win for you."

Travis shoke his head, and breathe in lightly, "Let's just get this over and done with."

"That's the Travis, I know." Valentine smiled at him and waked away to the starborn end of the Ship, leaving Travis standing on the last step of the stair case, by him self. Alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**TRAVIS SOUNDS NOT REALLY EVIL, I KNOW. BUT I THINK HE IS BETTER THIS WAY. TRAVIS FELLA IS ALSO MADE UP. TWO CHARACTERS ARE THE MINIUM, NAOMI AND TRAVIS. NO MORE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**STAY TUNED AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS. :)**


	17. Thankyou, Shadowhunter Codex

Magnus's PoV

Previously on; The Warlocks Secret:

Magnus's younger sister Naomi arrived at his apartment, because she saw images of him hurting someone very familiar. Does she have another reason of coming to his apartment?

**8:30 pm -** The night before Valentines awaking in the previous chapture.

_Clary, Jace, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Naomi talked and laughed between each other loudly in the shattered lounge room. Naomi asked what happened to Magnus's apartment, and Magnus explain himself. She also asked if Jace was ok and why Magnus did what he had done. Turns out he was really pissed of at Jace, "Well, that's what you get for getting Hulk angry. He is 806 year old warlock for god's sakes, why would you take a chance of yourself getting killed?" Noami asked Jace but, he didn't answer the question and grunted and waved away her curiosity, like he usually does. But, Alec hadn't told anyone about Valentine's plan and Magnus was getting worried it was serious. Magnus thought, if he told them about the famously known Warlocks Secret. That may get him talking, he thought to himself. He pushed his black hair with his long tanned hands, making small flakes of purple glitter fall on his crossed legs and lap._

Magnus grunted at the back of his throat, and got the silent group's attention, his cat eyes wondered around the circle, looking at everyone's face in the shadows lit by three lanterns around them. "Guys, I think it's time to talk about the fact that Valentine has information that you guys know and I do. I mean," He looked at Alec, that sat between Isabelle and Jace, of whom sat next to Clary and Naomi - who was sitting next to Magnus and so was Clary (Also know as an awesome circle), "We know." Magnus pointed to Alec then to himself, indicating that they are 'we'.

Alec sighed, looking hesitant in his dark blue glittering eyes, filled with small tears, "Fine. Magnus is right-"

"The warlock's- what?" Magnus heard Alec's comment, intruding in his own confession, "I am?" Magnus looked a him, confused.

"Yes."

"I mean, I _know_ I am right... What am I right about, again?"

"I need to tell you guys... About Valentine's plan."

"Alec, you don't have to." Isabelle put her hand on Alec's back, look at her brother with sympathy.

"I do. It's the only way it's going to save us." Alec shook her hand on her back, and made her look away from him to the glass metal lantern in the middle of the circle, flaring away.

"What do you mean?" Clary asks him, her green eyes part away from the lantern and dart to Alec.

"Valentine is assembling the Mortal Instruments." Alec breathed out, making his word space out vastly and when her reliesed what he had said, his face fell from stressed look to relieved.

"What?" Magnus gasped. _This can't be happening,_ Magnus stressed.

"He is assembling them, and he is going to make a race of Demon blood shadowhunters." Alec told them.

"But, that's only if Raziel let's him." Jace says to him.

"Demon Blood? Raziel?" Clary asked them, with a beautiful confused look on her pale face making her wide eyes glow more brighter in the glittering light of the night.

"Shadowhunters were created by this angel named Raziel, of whom was called on by a man named Jonathan, who assembled the angel to grant him one wish. When Raziel was summoned, he raise with three objects called the Mortal Instruments. He asked Jonathan what he had wanted. Jonathan asked for a race of special men and women to fight off the dangerous race of Demons and Downworlders that invaded their land, and the humans. So, Raziel agreed to this wish and gave Jonathan some of his angel blood, in a cup and said that if drank you would become what is know called a Shadowhunter. He also gave the three Instruments to him, so he would have ultimate power and the Demon race would be controlled. Jonathan was the first person to drink the blood, becoming the first Shadowhunter. Everyone in Idris drank the blood and passed down the jeans to generation to generation of their children. Raziel's blood gave the people of Idris abilities that, normal human beings couldn't do. Making their blood have angel in it as well." Jace explained to Clary, looking about the conversation.

"Thank you, Shadowhunter Codex." Isabelle laughed at him.

"Dude, you like quoted all of that from the Codex." Alec laughed with his sister, at Jace.

"Moving on, please." Jace sighed at them, blinking his golden eye more vastly.

"Right. So, Valentine is planning to make a Shadowhunter Demon race, and destroy any person that try's to stop him." Alec frowned, his face looked seriousier.

"Magnus?" Jace looked over to Magnus, making his stomach stuff up like a cannon blew into him repeatedly. He was breathless.

"Uh-" Magnus searched their faces, looking at him worriedly.

"You wanted to say something, before Alec, what was it?" Clary put her small artistic hands on his arm, that was leaning on his pajama legs.

"The warlocks Secret." Magnus murmured his voice darkly.

"The harocks secret?" Simon asked, he dimly.

"The warlocks secret." Magnus repeated.

"What's the warlocks secret?"

Magnus looked around, he could see that Naomi and Isabelle were asleep - laying in small cat like balls on the floorboards with their hair in their faces - and Clary looked like she could fall any second into her dizzy dreams.

"You know what? I need to tell all of you guys, and half of us is asleep. We need rest." Magnus told the boys, and nudged Clary, making her eyes blink opened. Magnus stood up from the floor, lifting Clary up in his cradled arms. Jace stood up as well and waddled to a room down the hallway and slammed the door lightly. Alec lifted Isabelle and walked to the room closest to the front door and left the plain door open. Simon grunted as he stood, and he help Naomi up and payed her on the couch and covered her legs with his green hoodie. He sat down on the leather arm chair beside the couch and payed his head back, resting his eyes.

Magnus nodded to him, and walked down the short hallway to his bedroom, and placed Clary on one side of his double bed and covered her with his light lavender blackets. She was already asleep, her hair covered her small petite face and pillow layed below her head, in little red ringlets. Magnus took off his sweaty and mucky grey T-shirt off, making the cold late night hair hit him in his bear back. He hopped in to his bed on his side, and covered his legs with his blackets. He snuggled beside Clary, hugging his arms around her waist and he kissed her leathery shoulder, as her drifted off to his dreams. The only sound in the apartment, was the strong wing blowing lightly through his thin crimson curtains.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK THE WARLOCKS SECRET IS? DOES IT HAVE ANY PLACE IN VALENTINE 'S TALK WITH TRAVIS LAST CHAPTER?**


	18. Does he dream of me?

Clary's PoV

Previously on; The Warlocks Secret:

Magnus Bane - The High Warlock of Brooklyn - was going to tell the others about the most famous 'Warlock's Secret', but most of group was asleep. Alec Lightwood told them about Valentine Morgenstern's evil plan, making everyone worry. Valentine's evil plan was to make a race of Demon blood Shadowhunters and destroy the present people of Idris.

**9:30 AM - **Day two: The **morning** of Valentines awaking on his Ship at Chapture 16.

Clary awoke in a silky soft bed, covers drawn over her to her shoulders. Her head ached in her forehead. Her eyes were heavy and her hair covered them lightly, poking little red strands in to her green eyes, as she opened them slowly. She looked in front of her, and saw a large window with silk like crimson curtains blowing lightly in cold wind of the late morning air. The soft air flushed her tired cheeks, then she felt something behind her, hit her lightly in the back, ruffling the bed sheets. She turned her body to see what was there, and she saw Magnus sleeping on his back, with a small ginger like ball on his bear stomach. The ball was _purring_ loudly, and when Clary placed her hand on it, a head popped out of the ball and meowed. A cat. It had the same shade of color eyes as Magnus - a yellow-green color with a black slit as the pupil. The cat looked at her, then huffed out a small of air and placed it's head back into the small ball, going back to sleep, and softly purring.

Clary's eyes searched Magnus's dazed face, looking so peaceful and childlike. Small strands of his black hair was flicked on his tanned forehead. One of his tatooed arms layed beside him, nearest to Clary and the other was laying on the lavender pillow next to his head. He breathed lightly in the fresh morning air as, Clary watched his tanned bear chest move up and down. His angluar face had sunlight evenly across his cheeks and chin, as it escaped through the windows. Magnus's tatoos on his collarbones glimmered in the sun and so did small purple like flakes of glitterin that was in his black hair and scattered on his pillow. _So beautiful, _Clary thought to her self, watching the warlock sleep his delightful dreams. _What did he dream about? He was so mystical and magical and yet, he was mysterious. Does he dream of darkness? Does he dream of light, and happiness? Does he dream of me? _She stroked her small artistic hand on his cheek, feelng his smooth olive skin.

His eye fluttered like small butterfly wings in the wind, as she took her hand of his flushed cheek. He muffled small words, as he streathed his arms, that sounded like, "Mmhfhmmmhm?" That sounded like a question, to Clary. The cat on his bear stomach, reowed at him and got up and walked away, out of the room. Magnus turned to his side, lightly, facing Clary, his eyes were still closed. Clary layed down, facing him, just centimeters way from him, but, she could feel his heat. His cat like eyes, half opened. He looked so tired, it made Clary giggle. Magnus murmured her name, "Clary?" in a whisper.

"Hey." Clary said softly to him, smiling brightly at him. _I'm here, Magnus, _she thought to herself, looking at his hazy eyes, _how did I get her, anyways? _Clary sighed, _He must of cryed me here. _She laughed softly, trying to to startle her sleepy warlock.

"Have I ever told you," Magnus breathed in the morning air, his eyes so heavy and tired, "that you are beautiful?"

"Yes, but, I like hearing it-" She noticed he had drifted off to a sleep.

She watched him fluttering his eyes closed, and he muffled just three little words, "I love you" before his tease softened and just in a few seconds he was snoozing in softly like before.

Though, she knew he couldnt hear her, she said back, "I know, I love you, also."

**TO BE COTINUED...**

**THIS IS THE MORNING VALENTINE CHOOSE TO ATTACK MAGNUS, SO, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CUTE IF MAGNUS WAS LIKE THIS. HEHE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
